1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treating machine and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a laundry treating machine that can be installed above another laundry treating machine while the laundry treating machines are spaced a predetermined distance from each other and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, laundry is naturally dried outdoors or is forcibly dried by a laundry drying machine to remove moisture from the laundry after the laundry is washed.
Laundry is usually dried outdoors in relative sunny and clear weather, whereas a laundry drying machine is usually used to dry laundry when humidity is high and the weather is cloudy.
Based on how to heat air, i.e., kinds of a heater to heat air, a laundry drying machine may be classified as an electric laundry drying machine or a gas laundry drying machine. The electric laundry drying machine heats air using electric resistance heat, whereas the gas laundry drying machine heats air using heat generated by the combustion of gas.
Meanwhile, a washing machine with a laundry drying function generally performs a laundry drying operation using an electric heater. In such a laundry treating machine, such as the above-described laundry drying machine, only artificial resources, such as electricity or gas, are used to dry laundry.
In recent years, dwelling culture has been formed to realize a wider and more comfortable life even in the same space with the improvement in quality of life. And yet, the conventional laundry drying machine is generally installed on an outdoor or indoor floor.
The conventional laundry drying machine described above has the following problems.
First, when a washing machine with no laundry drying function is used, it is required to use an additional laundry drying machine to dry laundry. However, it is difficult to install a laundry treating machine, including the additional laundry drying machine, in a small space, such as a small room.
Second, energy efficiency lowers when laundry is dried only by the laundry treating machine, such as the laundry drying machine, without using natural light, in sunny and clear weather.